Exemplary embodiments relate to a system-on-chip, which is capable of processing secure contents and a mobile device including the same.
In recent years, mobile devices, such as a smart phone, a tablet PC, a digital camera, an MP3 player, a PDA, etc., have increased. Application programs for processing various types of contents may be driven by a mobile device. A security technique for blocking an access of an unlawful user may be applied to the various types of contents. Contents in which a security technique may be applied are referred to as secure contents. A provider of the secure contents may require a support of a mobile device, which enables contents to be protected from an unlawful user or copier, and which enables contents to be replayed by a lawful user.
This related art technique may necessitate protection means on a whole system, including hardware and software of a mobile device. In the related art, the digital right management (hereinafter, referred to as “DRM”) may be designated in the system. On most mobile devices, DRM is required. Specific software or hardware of a mobile device may be protected from an unapproved access, to fulfill the DRM requirements. As an example, TrustZone may be a contents security manner which supports the above-described function. However, in the related art, it is relatively easy to attack secure contents of a smart phone, in which an operating system (OS) structure and code are open. In particular, in the related art, high-quality contents must be processed safely from security threats under a smart phone environment in which a user arbitrarily installs application programs.